X-Men Evolution Season Five, Episode One
by HowlingSpirit24
Summary: Your favorite characters from Evolution are back! With new adventures and enemies to come!


X-Men Evolution Season Five Episode One: Missing Cat It was rather strange within the Bayville community now, The 'normal' people now knew about the mutants but they also knew that they has saved their lives so the feeling on mutants was now mutual in Bayville at least if you over look those who still put in nasty comments but other than that life for Xavier's students had returned too normal. It was a quiet summer day or rather reasonably quiet mostly everywhere especially in the mansion with the exception of Rogue and Kitty's room which was only occupied with Rogue who had changed a little from her dealings with Apocalypse, her changes were nothing big mainly just her make up which had decreased she now mainly wore eye liner in a gothic fashion and her dark lip stick, she had decided against her white foundation as she figured she was technically pale enough, it wasn't as if she spent a lot of the time in the sun anyway and her attitude she was still the snappy and moody Rogue everyone who had either learned or grew too love but she was now also known as a very loyal and trustworthy friend amongst the students. Today however she was not doing any of them a favour, she had her rock music literally blaring out as she studied for a test she had on Monday the problem was that she had her door locked also and could not hear anyone from the outside what so ever. Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler was the one trying too get his sisters attention which he seemed too so far be failing at so as much as he preferred not too he plucked up enough courage too bravely 'bamf' into the room and he placed a hand onto Rogue's shoulder. Most people would have jumped at this surprised intrusion but Rogue quickly realised it was three fingers on her shoulder not five so she figured it was either a evil demon which was taking its sweet time too decide wether or not to kill her or it was the opposite her angelic demon of a brother Kurt so she turned her music down and turned too face him with a light smile across her face. Kurt also smiled showing his little fangs as he said in his German accent, "Hey Rogue! Have you seen Keety?" he asked Rogue replied as she quickly noted something down "Nah Kurt infact Ah ain't seen her all day she's probably out with Lance or up a tree" she laughed lightly Kurt frowned a little bit of worry flashing across his face which made Rogue realise why would e have 'bamfed' in here just too ask? He must have been searching for her so she quickly asked "Why?" Kurt sighed "I haven't seen her all day an she always says Good Bye if she's going away, I'm just vorried" Rogue was suddenly also worried because even though she would never publically admit it, Kitty was one of the few people she actually cared about and she was also definitely her favourite girl in the whole of Bayville after Risty who she missed but honestly wanted too forget as her best and only friend had been her Mother all along but she wasn't bothered about Mystique any more as long as she left Kurt and her alone she was fine. Rogue shook her head and got up she had too find Kitty so she looked too Kurt and smiled "Come on, Lets go find her" Even though Kurt was obviously worried about Kitty, Rogue was sure she was probably goofing off somewhere or even trying too find some quiet the young girl did like too get away and unlike Rogue she could get away without anyone thinking you were going insane or feeling suicidal never mind anything else so Rogue wouldn't blame her if she was getting some peace. After they had thoroughly 'bamfed' through the entire mansion Rogue was slightly worried but her heart slightly lifted as they ran into a certain Cajun who smiled cheerily too them both "Hey Rogue, Kurt what'cha doin out here?" Rogue would have loved too argue 'playfully' with him but they had too find Kitty so she simply replied "Ah'm just gettin too know Kurt a 'lil better 'is all" Gambit smirked an questioned "Gettin too know de family is my job at the moment non?" 


End file.
